If Loving You Is Wrong
by CHAYLORISAWESOME312
Summary: Taylor goes through the twists and turn of college. Along with trying to make a boy who's already in love with someone else hers for good. CHAYLOR CHELANIE TROYELLA TRAYLOR
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Ok don't hate me lol I know I've been gone for decades now but I'm still here and back with a new story. Before you throw your tomatoes at me I know I have other stories to finish I just been going thru writers block! This story is kind of what I'm going through at the moment so I wanted to write it out. Hope you enjoy it. Oh and ****I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! SORRY FOR TYPOS!**

The summer heat blazed the campus of Albuquerque University. The scene was filled with students sitting under the umbrella tables at the mini java hut while some students sprawled out on blankets deeply engaged into either text books or friendly conversation under the trees. It was freshman orientation week so the campus appeared busier than ever. Large groups of intimidated and yet excited freshman huddled together in their tour groups tuning out their group leaders ranting on about the campus history and about the different buildings.

Taylor McKessie and Gabriella trailed along at the back of their tour group barely interested in what their group leader was saying about the library ahead of them. The two best friends giggled and drooled over the handsome college upperclassmen guys hanging around the campus. Although Taylor's mind was somewhere else other than the boys as her faced was buried into the university's performing art brochure. Taylor received a full ride scholarship to the University for Dance , Theater arts and singing after the chairman of Albuquerque University's performing arts program saw her perform in East High's Senior Year production. Taylor longed dream about what she was living right now even though it was nowhere near the end of her goal of being successful in performing arts. As Gabi (as Taylor called her) blabbed on about a dark haired hazel eyed hottie sitting at the library table Taylor mentally wrote down what classes she was going to take or ask to take if her schedule was lame.

"Taylor are you listening to me?" Gabi groaned annoyed.

"Huh? Ugh Gabi right now I could care less about that guy over there I'm trying to get my classes organized." Taylor said softly but slightly annoyed.

Gabi stopped walking and placed her hands on her slender hips squinting her eyes at her friend. "So you were listening to me."

When she saw Taylor proceeding walking with the rest of the group she decided to put an end to her attempt to alert Taylor and catch up with her.

"Besides Tay we haven't even gotten our schedules yet! That's not until 3 o'clock it's 12:15." Gabi said looking at her gold Juicy Couture watch.

"Gabi you know how excited I am about this, I just want everything go perfect and mostly because I want to join my college experience." Taylor said but Gabi cut her off with a blunt "Shh!" since the group leader began to make an announcement to the group.

"Ok it's 12:17 lunch starts now you guys, we'll meet back here at 1:17." And with that the large group of freshman scattered everywhere like third graders being released for recess.

"Yes! Lunchtime, now its time to look at the boys!" Gabi sang in her own short melody.

"As fun as that sounds I wanted to go check out the auditorium, I mean I will be performing in there quite a lot." Taylor said haughtily holding her head up.

"Wow ok conceited I'm going to be normal like other freshman girls and scope out some men and of course some food because I'm starving so unless you want to be a weirdo and-"

"Okay! I'll come with you, but food first!" Taylor said smiling.

"That's my Tay Tay." Gabi said.

**Meanwhile….**

"Oh my goodness baby I can't believe were here together ah this perfect!" Melanie Bryant said ecstatic as she walked hand in hand with her boyfriend Chad Danforth.

"I know this is crazy but it's better because you here with me because honestly I don't think I could handle this new experience by myself." Chad said honestly as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Aw, Chad you know I love you like crazy right?" Melanie said laughing.

"Of course, you better." Chad said with a sly smile knowing he was about to receive a playful punch in the arm from his girlfriend.

Once Melanie initiated the first hit chad wrapped his arms around her slim hips softly and tackled her to the ground gently along with himself and the two held each other laughing at their own childish acts.

Chad Danforth and Melanie Bryant were deep in love as if you couldn't tell already. The two caught each other's attention their junior year of high school at West High School. Ever since that moment Chad asked her to be his girlfriend in front their physics class the two have been attached at the hip ever since. They had been going out for two years now. Everyone at their school predicted that they were going to get married, have kids living the white picket fence American dream still being the golden couple. They were voted West High's cutest couple their senior year. More like perfect couple. They promised to go to the same college which was Albuquerque University. And they were both accepted. Chad got a scholarship for basketball while Melanie was received a scholarship for performing arts mainly in dance and Musical Theater.

"Chad." Melanie asked placing her head on chad's firm chest as they lay under an oak tree.

"What's up babe?" Chad asked with his eyes close trying to relax under the shade.

"You don't think this whole college life is going to tear us apart do you?" Melanie softly.

Chad opened his eyes and hesitated. His heart dropped just at the feeling of not having Melanie in his life.

"No, hell no baby why would you ask that?" Chad asked.

"Just a random thought, I mean were both going to be so busy with our different career choices…and were going to meet new friends and have different classes." Melanie ranted on.

"Woah Mel listen to yourself…this all sounds just like life at West High it's just a bigger campus. " Chad said tucking a strand of her long brown hair behind her ear.

"Ok your right baby. It's just there so many pretty girls here and your going to be on the basketball team and-"

"Melanie you're the only girl I have eyes for and trust me not one of these girls can even tempt me to want to walk away from you." Chad said.

Melanie's heart dropped at the last part of Chad's statement.

"I hope so Chad. But I'm going to take your word for it." She said.

"Good. No other girl is catching my interest except for you remember that." Chad said kissing her on top of her head.

…**.**

"Oh my goodness Gabi I think that was the best chicken quesadillas I've ever eaten. I am stuffed!" Taylor said patting her flat stomach as Gabi followed along behind her as they walked out a small Mexican cuisine restaurant on the east side of campus.

"I know I thought I was going to die of satisfaction when I tasted my tortilla soup I can defiantly seeing this place being our daily lunch stop once school starts." Gabi said laughing.

"Defiantly. What time is it?" Taylor asked.

"Umm 12:54. We still have time to chill." Gabi said squatting down on the cool grass.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Taylor said also sitting down on the grass.

"This is the life Taylor I could really get used to this. I mean no parents, good food, cute boys, living on our own, cute boys, late class times, and cute boys!" Gabi said laughing at herself.

"Oh my goodness yes were going to have the time of our lives here. It felt like this moment was never going to come when we were at East High." Taylor said.

"Seems like were 14 year old freshman girls drooling over senior boys just yesterday." Gabi smiled.

"And dreading the mornings we had to sit in Mrs. Darbus's class." Taylor said shaking her head violently as if she was trying to rid herself of the memory.

"Good Morning class, shut up and listen to me drag on about my long boring lecture on Shakespeare and all the naughty things I would do to him if I lived in his era. Blah!" Gabi mimicked Mrs. Darbus as Taylor was laughing hysterically earning looks from some of the students sitting near them.

"Gabs what time is it?" Taylor asked catching her breath.

" 1:20, why?" Gabi asked still chuckling to herself in a daze.

"Oh shit! Gabi come on we were supposed to meet up with our group a few minutes ago!" Taylor said jumping up.

The two girls hurried along the campus scanning every inch of the east side of the library trying to find their group. Gabi say the last few people in the group enter the auditorium building.

"In there!" Gabi said warning Taylor.

"So nice of you two to join us young ladies." The middle aged group leader said in a monotone dull voice.

"Sorry." Taylor and Gabi said apologetically in unison. The two looked at each other and snickered softly as soon as the leader turned his back and continued the tour.

"I can't believe were in the Performing Arts auditorium I must be dreaming." Taylor said to herself in awe.

**Meanwhile….**

Chad and Melanie were now walking with their tour group. They had just picked up their schedules and Melanie was going on and on about how perfect her schedule was but all Chad could think about was food and when lunchtime was.

"Chad are you listening to me?" Melanie asked.

"Oh yeah babe." He said in a daze.

"Oh really?" Melanie said with a smirk. She switched all her weight to one hip and placed one hand on her hip.

"Pshht yeah Mel." Chad said shakily.

"What did I say then?" Melanie asked.

"You said, "Oh how I love my handsome boyfriend Chad Danforth he's the most amazing person….ever" Chad said in his best girly southern belle accent but he slowed down his charade when he saw Melanie was wearing a straight face.

"No." Melanie said trying to keep a straight face but she burst out laughing when Chad started to laugh also.

"I'm sorry Mel it's just that your man is dying of hunger here I mean when the hell is lunch?" Chad asked.

"Umm…it should be about-"

"Ok everyone meet here at about 2:15 you can go to whatever restaurant you choose." The chipper blonde group leader said.

"Thank God!" chad exclaimed earning looks from other group members. Melanie placed her face behind her hand ashamed and laughed quietly.

"Come babe let's I'm starving!" Chad said taking her hand and leading them out of the building.

About an half an hour later Chad and Melanie were sitting in a booth at Chester's burger joint on the performing arts side of campus. Melanie giggled at her overly stuffed boyfriend who was holding the last French fry from off his plate. He only stared at it as if he was going to challenge himself into eating it.

"Chad just drop the fry it's ok if you don't eat all of them I'll love you either way." Melanie joked as she sipped her strawberry milkshake.

"Haha very funny." Chad said smiling.

"Although a real man could finish what he started." Melanie said seductively.

"No, no I will not let you tempt me into a quick sexcapade on this campus Melanie I refuse!" Chad laughed pointing his finger at her.

"Chill baby I was just teasing." She said slapping his finger away.

"Tell me about your schedule since I was rude enough to tune you out earlier." Chad said leaning back resting his hands behind his head.

"Oh ok well, I have three dance classes which is perfect, there's Jazz, Ballet and Hip Hop. Im so excited then I have English, Math and Biology then one Theater class." She said.

"Wow baby that's great." Chad said.

"I know, hey baby I wanted to know if we could go check out the auditorium before we have to meet back up with the group?" Melanie asked putting her schedule paper in her messanger bag.

"Yeah baby that's fine let's go." Chad said placing a few dollar bills on the table.

"Ok to the Performing Arts auditorium we go."

**Ok sorry if it was too long I just wanted to get the all the characters introduced and understood lol. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! R&R Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Another Chapter! Hope you enjoy. OH! And the character Melanie (Chad's girlfriend) is on my profile! I don't OWN ANYTHING, SORRY FOR TYPOS Thanks! Here we go….**

Taylor and Gabi sat to the far back of the auditorium separated from the rest of their group who were bored listening to a small Theatre group from the University act out a short Shakespeare scene from Hamlet. Taylor loved Theatre but she couldn't keep interest in this particular acting going on in front of her it wasn't that the actors were terrible they were great! Shakespeare just wasn't her thing.

Taylor was about to whisper something to Gabi when she saw Gabi fast asleep with her head thrown back and mouth agape with her legs rested on top of the seat in front of her. Taylor snickered and was suddenly tempted to take a picture with her phone but she objected to the idea and tapped her best friend franticly on the arm once she heard Gabi let out a loud snore.

"Oh, shit! Taylor? Where are we?" Gabi said waking up in a daze.

"Shh, were in the auditorium were supposed to be watching this play." Taylor said.

"Play? Ha! I'm not interested in Darbus city up there, besides I'm not the only one snoozing look around." Gabi said.

Taylor looked around and saw half of her group fast asleep leaning and drooling on the person in the next seat. Taylor even noticed the group leader was nodding off now and then. After scanning the auditorium Taylor turned to continue her conversation with Gabi but once again Gabi was back into a deep slumber with her mouth agape and head thrown back over the seat.

"Gabriella!" Taylor said harshly threw her teeth as she forcefully pushed Gabi instantly awaking the latina.

"Sorry Tay I'm just so tired. Just let me sleep please." Gabi said putting on her sun glasses.

Taylor sighed and gave up her fight of keeping her best friend awake. Taylor tried making herself get a little more interested in the play going on, on stage. Soon Taylor had dozed off herself and she was fast asleep along with everyone else.

About 15 minutes later Taylor shot up out of her sleep and looked around the auditorium. Seeing it was now a total ghost town she looked to her right where Gabi was still asleep.

"Gabi wake up, everyone is gone they left us!" Taylor said shaking Gabi.

"What? Oh no that's embarrassing. What's the next location on our schedule we can find them there." Gabi said.

Taylor frantically fidgeted through her messenger bag for the paper with their tour groups itinerary .

"So it's not in my bag because It was in the seat next to me…." Taylor looking at Gabi.

"Someone took it…really? Who steals something like that?" Gabi said throwing her hands up in the air.

"They didn't even wake us up." Gabi said folding her arms against her petite chest.

"Were not in high school anymore girl." Taylor said with a blank stare as she placed her hand under her chin.

"You could say that again. But hey don't worry this was the second to last thing so were not going to miss anything. We already got our schedules and that's all that matters." Gabi said.

"Yeah your right Gabs. This is going to be funny to talk about like next year." Taylor said laughing to herself .

"Oh I know." Gabi said laughing also.

"Well look at it this way Tay Tay maybe this was supposed to happen I mean you've wanted to see the auditorium all day. And here we are." Gabi said smiling.

"Yeah…Yeah your right Gabi I'm in my new second home." Taylor said as it finally hit her.

"I'm gonna go break in the new stage." Taylor said getting out of her seat.

"You think we'll get in trouble?" Gabi asked.

"Were in here by ourselves Gabi, come on." Taylor said already half way up the aisle of the auditorium.

Gabi hesitated and remained in her seat thinking about it. She realized she wasn't going to ruin any good soon to be memories for her and her best friend after all this was Taylor's dream.

"Wait for me Tay!" Gabi said getting out her seat also and running up the aisle to catch up with Taylor who was already on stage.

**Meanwhile….**

"Melanie are you sure this is the Auditorium?" Chad asked lagging behind his excited girlfriend who was walking at full speed.

"Yes, baby I'm sure look at the play posters from the past! Hairspray, The Producers, Chorus Line, Little Mermaid! Ugh I'm in heaven. " Melanie said.

"Why are you talking about needing hairspray?" Chad said clearly confused on anything having to do with Performing Arts.

"I don't need hairspray silly I'm talking about the play Hairspray, you know the famous Broadway Musical?" Melanie said hoping Chad would soon catch on.

She just received a confused facial expression from her boyfriend.

"Ugh never mind. But just picture me now baby. Spotlight on me, I'll have the lead role, all eyes on me." Melanie said daydreaming.

Chad just listened to his girlfriend dream out loud. He was excited for her. She had always talked about this back in high school. But for the life of him he couldn't remember Melanie sounding so self-centered. He just shook off the thought.

"Right….hey here's an idea how about we go into auditorium and see what it looks like?" Chad said changing the subject.

Melanie agreed and they walked into the huge auditorium. It looked as if it held 300 seats or more, there was a upper level as well with about 100 or more seats. Chad looked at Melanie's face and smiled as he saw the awe in her eyes he could already tell she was probably imagining thousands of scenarios in her mind about her performing on that stage. He loved seeing his girlfriend happy. He especially loved seeing her smile.

**Meanwhile behind the stage in the auditorium….**

"Gabi take a look at how big this is." Taylor said.

"That's what she said." Gabi said cracking up at her own joke.

"Shut Up pervert I'm talking about the stage." Taylor said.

"I'm just kidding Tay geez loosen up. This stage is way better than East High's stage I must agree." Gabi said.

"You think I should try it out?" Taylor asked cautiously to Gabi.

"I don't see why not." Gabi said with a shrug of her shoulders.

Taylor shook her head feeling reassured her best friend agreed with her plan. Not that Gabriella was some type of authority it was just that she felt better if they both thought something was okay to do.

Taylor slid her feet out of her Steve Madden ballet flats and placed her feet on the cold stage. She paced around in a few circles trying to get a feel for the stage. Gabi understood what her best friend was doing. Whenever Taylor performed you could tell she was deep into her performance. She has a stage presence that would give you the chills. Taylor was one of the most talented people Gabi knew.

Taylor closed her eyes and started to play the melody of the song 'Dreamworld' by Robin Thicke in her head and she soon felt the atmosphere of performing wash over her. Taylor then gracefully lifted her arms and leg and cascaded into a beautiful pirouette (ballet turn) and began to improv dance steps in her mind as if it was a full time performance.

Gabi smiled as she watched her friend dance around the stage as if no one was looking. "Oh Gabi this is great." Taylor said still dancing. Gabi then got an idea as she looked at the closed curtains. She ran to the east wing curtain and decided to go along with Taylor's little act and make her see how it felt performing on the stage.

"How do you work these things?" Gabi said staring at the many different ropes for the curtains of the stage.

**In the seat area of the auditorium…**

Chad and Melanie was engaged in a sweet make out session in the seats of the Auditorium. Chad had finally gotten her to stop talking about all that performing art stuff he didn't understand. He hated not being able to relate or continue a conversation with Melanie. Melanie ran her fingers through Chad's curly mane and moaned into his mouth as Chad grabbed her waist pushing her closer to him. He then groaned in frustration as he felt Melanie pull back.

"Chad Danforth you got to stop sidetracking me. But I'm out of breath I'm going to get some water and use the restroom then go look at the posters outside I'll be right back." Melanie said giving Chad a peck on the lips one more time before leaving out the auditorium door.

Chad smiled and sighed. He loved Melanie more than anything he could imagine. All his friends at West High used to tell him how lucky he was to have a girl like Melanie Bryant. She was beautiful, talented, smart, and funny. She was everything he ever dreamed a girl could be. He had no doubt in his mind that he was going to marry Melanie. He knew it the first day he saw her his freshman year in high school.

**Behind Stage…**

"Gabi what are you doing? Where are you?" Taylor asked once she stopped dancing.

"Over here by the curtains, don't stop dancing keep going!" Gabi said.

"Why?" Taylor asked.

"Just do it Tay!" Gabi said finally finding the rope for the curtains.

"Okay ok." Taylor said not understanding her friend motives.

Taylor hesitantly danced trying to scope out where Gabi was hiding so she can try to figure out what Gabi was doing. Those thoughts soon left Taylor's mind and she soon fell back into her world of dance and flowed gracefully across the stage. She didn't notice the curtains opening up. But all she heard was Gabi's voice.

"And now ladies and gentlemen now making her debut performance here at Albuquerque University the beautiful and talented Taylor McKessie!" Gabi yelled.

Taylor's eyes widened as she heard Gabi's voice but she figured it was no big deal since no one was in the auditorium. She actually was quite amused and flattered by her friend's actions. Taylor kept her eyes closed and continued dancing.

**In seat area of the Auditorium…**

Chad was shot out of his thoughts when he all of a sudden he saw the stage curtains open and heard a feminine voice shout "And now ladies and gentlemen now making her debut performance here at Albuquerque University the beautiful and talented Taylor McKessie!"

"Whoa." Was all Chad could breathe out as he watched a beautiful caramel skinned girl gracefully dance around the stage. She had long black hair which were in curls that caressed her shoulders with a breathe taking smile. Her eyes were a beautiful honey brown complexion. She had lovely curvaceous curves that went on for days. Chad didn't notice the smile that crept upon his lips. He stood out of his chair and walked further up towards the stage to sit in a closer seat. Melanie had quickly left Chad Danforth's mind as he saw the goddess dance before him on stage. His heart began to beat faster and his arms grew chill bumps on them as he watched her dance with her eyes close as if this all came natural to her.

"Gabi can I stop now I'm starting to feel stupid dancing for myself." Taylor said putting a halt to her dancing.

Chad felt butterflies in his stomach as he heard her voice for the very first time. It was like music to his ears.

"Fine!" said Gabi from behind the curtains.

Taylor turned around and faced the front of the stage opening her eyes. She took a deep breath and scanned the audience seats. Her eyes soon attached to a chestnut colored curly haired boy sitting in the second row staring up at her on stage.

"Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh." Taylor said completely embarrassed as she began to run off the stage.

"What's wrong?" she heard Gabi ask from behind stage.

"No no no wait! I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you. "Chad said getting out of his chair and running to the front stairs of the stage.

It was silent. All you heard was Gabi saying "Taylor, who is that?" "Is there a boy in here?" But Taylor was frozen. She locked eyes with the handsome guy in front of her. Taylor'sbreathe was knocked out of her. She had felt everything and everyone even Gabi had disappeared. She felt as if her and this gorgeous caramel skinned boy standing in front of her were the only two in the auditorium. Taylor was never the believer in love at first sight but she was sure she was witnessing it at that very moment. Taylor felt as if she was in a dream and he didn't even exist she had to be dreaming right? Well she wasn't, She felt her heartbeat increase by the second as her eyes met with his hazel brown ones. Her knees grew weak as she saw him smile at her. This guy was perfect. Every girl had their idea of their "Dream Guy" and he was Taylor's for sure. From his face, his voice, his body to the way he dressed. Taylor McKessie was in love.

When she received no answer from Taylor Gabi peeped from behind the curtains and saw Taylor was talking to someone but she couldn't make out who it was. So she took that as her cue to go use the restroom so she exited out the back door of the stage.

Taylor felt her body tense up as she watched him walk onto the stage and approach her.

"I'm Chad. And I must say Taylor you are very talented." Chad said smiling at her.

Taylor felt as if she wanted to faint. But all she did was smile and say "I'm Taylor, nice to meet you and thank you."

"Are you an upperclassmen?" Chad asked fascinated by her beauty.

"No, no I'm a freshman. Me and Gabi were just coming to check out the auditorium." Taylor said.

"Gabi?" Chad asked.

"Oh she's my best friend she's behind the stage." Taylor said.

Chad gave her a look as if she had grown

three heads.

"Gabi! Come here please." Taylor said nervously tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Gabi never came from behind the curtains.

"She must have left." Taylor said totally humiliated. She would get Gabi later for this.

"Oh ok cool." Chad said.

_Hey Romeo! Your forgetting about your girlfriend Melanie! Melanie! Melanie Bryant!_ Chad's conscience rang in his head.

"What's wrong?" Taylor asked seeing his facial expression.

"Nothing, just a minor headache that's all. But anyways, you're a freshman." Chad said.

"Yeah, you must be an upperclassmen." Taylor said.

"Me? No I'm just as much as a freshman as you are." Chad said chuckling.

_Yes! Perfect!_ Taylor thought to herself.

"Oh cool. Are you excited about starting here?" Taylor asked sitting down on the edge of the stage swinging her feet.

"Me being excited is an understatement." Chad said sitting down along with her.

"Same here. I've always dreamed of coming here since middle school." Taylor said bringing her knees up to her chest and resting her chin on them.

"Wow you sound like my girl-" Chad stopped himself. He then debated on whether to bring up the fact that he had a girlfriend of two years.

"Your what?" Taylor asked confused.

"My girl Melanie she says the same thing about coming here." Chad said.

_Damn I knew he had to be taken this was too good to be true. _Taylor thought.

"Your girl? As in you have a girlfriend?" Taylor asked.

"Uh no- I, well-" Chad stuttered. Taylor only gave him a confused and impatient look.

"Chad are you about to lie to me?" Taylor asked.

"No about what? Melanie is just a good friend of mines. " Chad said smiling at Taylor reassuringly.

_Thank the Lord!_ Taylor thought to herself.

"Oh well she has good taste in colleges." Taylor said laughing.

The two awkwardly sat there staring out into the audience. Both clueless on what to say. Taylor then felt her phone vibrate it was a text from Gabi.

'_Hey Tay meet out on the front lawn I found our group' – Gabs _

"Well I Chad I have to go, I have to catch up with my group." Taylor said getting up.

Chad instantly felt his heart drop. "Oh No did I bore you to death with my amazing conversation skills?" Chad asked.

"No your conversation is great I just have to get back to my group." Taylor said.

"Oh right I should be too, my group should be getting off lunch soon." Chad said getting up also.

"I'll walk you out." Chad said.

"Thank you." Taylor said smiling.

The two walked out of the auditorium. Chad hadn't seen Melanie out by the restroom, water fountain or the posters. He soon let Melanie leave his mind and let it stayed occupied on Taylor.

Taylor saw Gabi waiting with the group on the front lawn. "There she is." Taylor said to Chad.

"Well it was nice meeting you Chad." Taylor said extending her hand out to him.

Chad just wanted to grab her and crash his lips onto hers for some odd reason but he knew he couldn't. He just met Taylor and HELLO! He was dating Melanie.

"You too Taylor." Chad said smiling as she took her hand and shook it.

And with that Taylor walked off from him and made her way over to Gabi. She felt sadness wash over her in fear she would never see Chad again. She instantly felt attracted to him and she knew she had just had to see him once again.

"Hey girl what's up?" Gabi asked seeing her friends face.

"Nothing just a little tired." Taylor said. Taylor didn't feel like going into detail about Chad at the moment.

"Oh ok well the tour is over in about 10 minutes, we can head back to the dorms and rest if you want." Gabi said.

"That sounds amazing right now." Taylor said noticing her friends eye contact. She was starring at Chad.

"Wait a minute. I thought he looked familiar. Thats Chad Danforth. He used to go to West high." Gabi said realizing it as she looked at Chad.

"You know him?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah he used to go out with a girl I knew I forgot her name. I don't know if they're still going out or not." Gabi said.

Taylor felt her stomach drop. She knew it was too good to be true to meet someone like Chad and for him to be single.

"So he has a girlfriend?" Taylor asked.

"I don't think so." Gabi said shaking her head.

Taylor and Gabi soon saw a beautiful vanilla skinned girl walk up to Chad and give him a rather close hug. Taylor frowned as she saw Chad smile at her.

"Is that her?" Taylor asked staring at the two.

"Nah I think the girl he went out with was someone else. That doesn't look like her. " Gabi said unsure herself.

"She's gorgeous." Taylor said in a blank stare.

"Yeah she is. Hey Taylor why'd you ask if it was his girlfriend?" Gabi asked suspicious.

"Oh…no reason." Taylor said staring at Chad and the mystery girl all hugged up on him. She had to figure out who this girl was all over Chad. Because she wanted him all to herself.

**R&R Thanks! **


End file.
